Five Reasons To Live
by MrsCullenBlack
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant with quintuplets! Now the devious, hot-headed, prank loving quints are 18 and stopped aging so Bella sents them to high school and Bella is in for a surprise when she is called to the school because the quints had a little problem with a family from her past!
1. Sleepy and Sad Songs

**Well as I'm sure you all may know I DO NOT own Twilight! I, however, own 4 out of 5 of the quints :) Anyway ENJOY!**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward? EDWARD?" _He's gone... He's gone..._

It felt like heart was ripped out of my chest. It felt like I would never love again...

"MOM!" I jumped when I heard five voices call my name. They all started laughing. I narrowed my eyes at all of them individually.

"May I ask what is so funny?" I asked with my eyes still narrowed.

"I don't know mother dearest, maybe the fact that you were explaining to us the story for when we move then all of the sudden you zone out into nowhere-ville!" Nessie said arching her eyebrow at me. "And now that your back, can you PLEASE tell us the plan before the next century?" Nessie poked out her bottom lip and did her best puppy dog. I rolled my eyes and laugh. She is such a drama queen.

"Ok where did I leave off at before I went to "nowhere-ville"?"

"You said something about Alaska and the sun and blah, blah, blah." Edison said bored. Now I remember.

"Oh yea... Scratch that whole plan! We're moving to Binghamton, New York."

"New York?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Yea are you sure about that mom?" Anthony asked.

"Actually, I think Binghamton would be a good idea." Edison said.

"Really?" Nessie and Anthony asked together cocking their heads to side like dogs. I shook my head. They were so clueless.

"Yea Binghamton is a very cloudy, wet city that is known to be cloudy about 75 to 80% of the year with precipitation evenly spread throughout the year." Ali said smirking.

"That's right Ali." I said smiling at her.

"Ugh! No one like a know it all Ali!" Nessie said narrowing her eyes at Alison.

"And no one likes a hater Miss Renesmee." Ali said sticking her tongue out at Nessie while everyone else laughed.

"Anyway, like I was saying, we're going to be moving to Binghamton. So pack everything and we'll be leaving in two hours."

"Got it!" They said at the same time and disappeared.

**Renesmee's POV**

I yawned out loud. _Ugh I'm so tired!_ My siblings and I had to wake up today at 7:30am! We all didn't even go to bed until 5:30am! Since we're half vampire we don't need to sleep very long but damn it I need at least 6 ½ hours of sleep to function properly! Plus mom said we weren't going to school till Monday! But nooooo she had to change her mind at the last minute so she could write a new song. _It better be a #1 hit! _I'm so out of it I don't think I can drive today. _Well mom said we can only take two of the cars to school anyway._ I rode with AJ in his black Mercedes Benz and Ali and Rose rode with Edison in his dark blue **_**. I wonder what this school will be like...

"Ness we're here. Wake up."

"Shut the hell up. I'm still sleepy. 10 more minutes." I told my brother sleepily as I waved him off. A half a second later I felt a hard thump on my forehead and sat quickly and hit my head of the roof of the car.

"OW! AJ what the fuck!" I exclaimed rubbing my head.

"Oh Ness you're awake. Now we can go to school and get our schedules." Anthony said casually and turned to walk away. As soon as he started to walk I put out my foot and tripped him. He fell flat on his face.

"NOW we can go brother dearest." I said in Anthony's ear and ruffled his hair. I walked over to Ali and Edison, who were laughing their heads off, while Rose went to calm the growling Anthony. Ali, Edison and I started walking towards the school and half way across the parking lot Anthony and Rose caught up with us. I smiled at Anthony and laughed as narrowed his eyes and mumbled obscenities at me. He has such anger management issues.

Once we were inside the building we walked inside a small room with a long desk separating the office from the waiting room. The walls were a dirty blue color with colorful flyers and banners everywhere and on the desk there were white papers and calendars spread evenly across the center. I looked at my sisters, who were also looking at the room with distaste.

"Excuse me children. What do you need?" A lady with black hair, a short bob and a bang with a thinning bold spot on the top of her head wearing A LOT of makeup asked us.

"Children?" We asked at the same time narrowing our eyes. We hate being call children.

"Yes. I believe that is what I said." She replied smartly, pushing up her thickly framed glasses on her nose and narrowing her thickly made-up eyes at us.

"Well Ms. ', we are NOT children. We are 18 years old as of 2 months ago which means we are LEAGALLY ADULTS! I didn't come here to go through any extra. As a matter a fact I wasn't even supposed to be here today and last night I got all of 2 hours of sleep so I'm not in the mood to be messed with. We came here to get our schedules so will you assist us or won't you?" I ask leaning over the desk dividing us to stare her down. Her entire face turned bright red and her eye began to twitch.

"Why you little bi.."

"Hey! Calm down." Rose moved between me and the clown lady and rests her hand on both of our shoulders. Almost immediately I felt all my anger melt away and soon I became completely calm. I shook Rose's had off my shoulder and walked over to Anthony and sat in a chair next to where he was standing and folded my arms. I hated when she used her power on me.

"I am so sorry for my sister. She has a very bad temper. We are new students here and we came to get our schedules. Can you please give them to us?" She asked sweetly staring deeply into the clown lady's gunk filled eyes. The clown lady blinked a few times then smiled brightly at my sister.

"Of course I will my dear. I just need to know your names."

"My name is Rosalina Swan, over there is my sister Alison Swan, next to her is my brother Edison Swan, next to him is my other brother Anthony Swan, and the one sitting in the chair is my last sister Renesmee Swan." Rose finally ended pointing at me.

"Ok I'll get you're schedules now." Clown lady said and run to another room. As soon as she left Rose turned to narrow her eyes at me.

"Nessie are you crazy! Were you trying to get us kicked out before we even get to our first hour?" Rose shook her at me.

"Rose is right Ness. You can't be so reckless." Ali said rolling her eyes.

"I thought it was funny." Edison shrugged his shoulders laughing.

"So did I." Anthony smirked and high fived Edison.

"Ok, ok I get it. I'm sorry. No more outburst on the ugly, meat-faced faculty." I said holding up my hands defensively. "But you all know how I feel about being called a child. Oh yea and Rose?" I said directing my attention to Rosalina. "If you ever use your power on me again I'll slit your throat and sacrifice you to the Volturi." I said smiling sweetly at Rose.

"Ha! You can try." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"And I would succeed." I said still smiling.

"Whatever." Rose said turning to grab our schedules. "It seems we all have the same first hour together." She looked at the paper again. "English, Mr. Otulakowski, Room 318."

"Well let's get going then."

**Bella's POV**

As soon as Nessie and the others left I felt a familiar pang in my chest. Sadness... _I have to write..._ I hurried to my piano and began to play.

_Today, I'm gonna write a sad song_

_Gonna make it really long_

_So that everyone can see_

_That I'm very unhappy_

I stopped playing so I could think of the next lyrics. I thought about Jacob and how he blamed me for everything and abandoned me for being pregnant with a vampire's child. I thought about Edward leaving me pregnant, even though he didn't know, after making love to me after my disastrous birthday party. I thought about my parents and how I selfishly left them without another word...I felt myself sob dryly for a second and then began to play again.

_Today, I'm gonna write a sad song_

_Gonna make it really long_

_So that everyone can see_

_That I'm very unhappy_

_I wish I wasn't always wrong_

_I wish it wasn't always my fault_

_The finger that you're pointing_

_Has knocked me on my knees_

_And all you need to know is_

_I'm so sorry, it's not like me_

_It's maturity that I'm lacking_

_So don't, don't let me go_

_Just let me know that growing up goes slow_

_I wonder what my mom and dad would say_

_If I told them that I cry each day_

_It's hard enough to live so far away_

_I wish it wasn't always cold_

_I wish I wasn't always alone_

_When the party is over,_

_How will I get home?_

_And all you need to know is_

_I'm so sorry, it's not like me_

_It's maturity that I'm lacking_

_So don't, don't let me go_

_Just let me know that growing up goes slow_

_If all the rules are meant to bend_

_And you swore you were my friend_

_Now I have to start all over again_

_Cause no one's going to take your place_

_And I'm scared I'll never save_

_All the pieces of the love we made_

_But I'm so sorry, it's not like me_

_It's maturity that I'm lacking_

_So don't, don't let me go_

_Just let me know_

_That I can slip and fall_

_And you won't let me go_

_Just let me know that growing up goes slow_

_And I'm so sorry, it's not like me_

_It's maturity that I'm lacking_

_So don't, don't let me go_

_Just let me know_

_That growing up goes slow_

As I ended the song I felt my stone, un-beating heart clench in my chest and then release. I smiled. Writing and playing always makes me feel better. It's my way of releases my feelings instead of just holding them in. If it weren't for music and my children I don't even know how I could have lived. I probably would have turned into some stoic, gloomy zombie or something. I laughed out loud.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Who could possibly be calling me?

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this the parent or guardian of Renesmee, Alison, Edison, Rosalina, and Anthony Swan?" The voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Yes. I'm their mo...older sister." I said silently cursing myself for almost blowing my cover.

"Well your siblings got into an "altercation" with another group of students and I would like you and the other students' parents to come to the school and have a conference with me about their dreadful behavior. Can you make it?" She said. Altercation? What the hell! This is their first day!

"MOM! PLEASE DON'T COME!" "DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" I heard two voices that sounded like Renesmee and Anthony yell on the other line.

"Tell them I'm on my way now." And with that I hung up. They're up to something and I'm going to find out what.

**A/N... Well that's the first chapter! I'm so sorry for the sucky summary...I'm new at this! Anyway What do you think? Like it? Hate It? LOVVVVEEEE IT? Review and tell me! ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED! Thank you BUNCHES for reading ^_^...Oh and my next update depends on how many reviews I get. So if your good you could get and update as soon as Saturday! (Maybe earlier!) Reviews are a writers motivation! ^3^ *kisses***


	2. Memories

**You guys are so mean! 132 reads and only 5 reviews -_-. But I can't complain those five reviews meant the WORLD to me :)**

**So thank you Andie-CullenSmythe, Igoogleeverything ,BeautifulDisaster93 and JustcallmeRileyfor reviewing! And a special thank you to Little Monster Forever for being my first reviewer for this story! YOU FUCKING ROCK! And I also want to thank the people who favorited and followed my story. This chapter wouldn't be here without you all!**

**Ok Here's the next chapter ENJOY!**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Whatever." Rose said turning to grab our schedules. "It seems we all have the same first hour together." She looked at the paper again. "English, Mr. Otulakowski, Room 318."

"Well let's get going then." As we were walking to class I could feel everyone's eyes on me and my siblings. They were staring at us like we were fresh meat in a cage of ravenous carnivores. I was kind of creepy. I took a quick glance at Anthony, whose eye was twitching uncontrollably. All of the sudden I heard him growl silently.

"You ok AJ?" I asked slightly amused.

"I'm perfectly fine. Thank you." He mumbled narrowing his eyes at every boy we passed. Their thoughts must be pretty bad.

"Calm down Anthony. Just tune them out." Ali said already catching on to his situation. "We can handle ourselves and they're just thoughts." Ali said patting his shoulder.

"Ah HA! This should be it." Ali said pointing to door with '318 BIIIITTTCCCHHHH' written on the wall with a black sharpie marker. I straight faced the wall and turned to look at Rose to see her doing the same. This tacky ass school!

"Come on let's just go in before the hour is over." Anthony and Edison said, pushing us inside the classroom. As soon as all of us were in the room the entire room got completely. Every single student in the classroom had their full undivided attention on us. I rolled my eyes. This is really getting old.

"Didn't any of your parents teach you not to stare?" I said narrowing my eyes at the class.

"Yea! We're normal students just like all of you so please put your tongues back in your mouth and wipe the slop off your chins." Anthony added also narrowing his eyes.

"Idiots..." Ali, Edison, and Rose said in unison, shaking their heads as the whole class tried to avert their gazes and pretend they were never even looking. The teacher, who I don't even remember seeing, cleared his throat. All five of our heads snapped towards him.

"So you must be the Swans. Ms. Brooks warned...I mean informed me of your arrival. My name is Mr. Otulakowski but you can call me Mr. Otu or Mr. O for short, my favorite color is lilac and I am a very cool teacher. So I'm told." A white man in his early 50s with a thick English accent said running his hand through his salt and pepper colored hair and staring out into nowhere dramatically.

"Ok?" My siblings and I said obviously not caring.

"Oh! I forgot! You students are new so you don't know how we do things in the class." He said smacking his forehead over dramatically. "When a new student comes into the class I introduce myself and include my name, a nickname, my favorite color, and something extra you should know about me. Then you do your own introduction." He said smiling brightly at us. "And then so the students can get to know you they'll ask you question about yourself."

"And what exactly is the point of this, might I ask?" Edison asked arching an eyebrow at the flamboyant teacher.

"To get to know you all better, of course!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So... who wants to go first?" Mr. Otu said staring at my siblings who just stared at each other.

"Don't you think this will take way too long?" Edison and Ali said in unison.

"And is completely unnecessary?" Anthony and I also said in unison.

"Yea! There are five of us!" Rose said stating the obvious.

"Can't one of us just summarize?" Anthony said irritated.

"I'll do it." I said not even waiting for the teacher's answer. "That's Anthony, that's Edison, that's Alison and that's Rosalina. My name is Ness. Anything else you want to know please ask us on your own time. Or don't, I can really care less." I said in one breath and walked to the back of the room to find us a place for us to sit.

The rest of the class was boring. The most entertaining thing about the whole hour was watching the colorful teacher floating around the class like a fucking fairy.

When the bell finally rang signaling the end of class I was one of the first to the door. But on my way out I felt a small shoulder bump me but, before I could even snap on her, she turned towards and apologized. As soon as I saw her face I realized two things. 1). I've definitely seen her before and 2). She was she was definitely a vampire.

**Alison's POV**

So far every class has been the same. Walk in, get stared at by creepy uninteresting guys, pretend to learn stuff I already know, and leave. BORING!

I was walking down the main stairwells that lead to the lunchroom when I saw AJ.

"Anthony!" I said in hugging him from behind. He was so uptight and hated being touched. As expected I felt him freeze. He turned around and looked at me confused.

"Who are you?" He asked hesitantly, removing my arms from around him. I cocked my head to the side and took a good look at him and froze. His jaw line straighter and his hair was messier, but the main difference I noticed was his eyes. They weren't the emerald green I was so used to seeing. It was a bright, luminescent honey gold color. He's a vampire.

"Are you ok?" The vampire asked slowly, staring at me like I was crazy.

"I..I.." I said in shock, still unable to speak.

"Edward!" A voice called from the top of the stairs. I've heard this voice before.

'Edward' looked at the girl and I hurried into the lunchroom to find my siblings.

Anthony, Edison, Rose and Ness already had their lunch and were sitting at a table in the far left corner of the lunchroom so I skipped getting my lunch and went straight to my family.

"Hey, Al. What took you so long?" Edison said ruffling my hair as I took the last empty seat next to him. I smack his hand away from my head and elbowed his rib.

"What's wrong Ali?" Rose said automatically catching my bad mood, as Edison groaned.

"It's just this weird feeling I keep getting." I said rubbing my temples. "I saw this vampire and I feel like I know him. It's so weird."

"Wait. A vampire? Here?" Anthony said automatically on defense mode.

"No. Not a bad vampire. He was like mom."

"Wait. I saw a gold eyed vampire too. In our first hour. She accidentally bumped me and her aura...or something about her felt familiar, like I've seen her before." Ness said trying to explain.

"Ok what did these vampires you saw look like? Maybe you saw in mom mind or memories while she was prego and don't remember because your brains are...I mean were under developed." Edison said smirking. Ness raised her hand from across the table to reach over and hit him but I stopped her. Mom's memories!

"Oh my GOD! Ed you are a genius!" I half screamed. "We can all look at mom's memories."

"Mom told you never to look at her memories...But I won't tell if you don't." Anthony said smirking.

"Deal." We all said. We all held hands around the table. I felt a small prick against my mental shield and immediately lifted it.

_Ness: Did I miss anybody?_

_Me: Well I'm here._

_Rose: Me too._

_Ed: Me three!_

_AJ: Ok we're all here. Get on with it Al!_

_Ness: What? Uptight Anthony Jacob is eager to break the rules? GASP!_

_AJ: Shut the hell up CRYBABY! I just want to get this over with._

_Ness: Whatever. Hot-head LOSER!_

_AJ: Prissy CUNT!_

_Ness:_ _Gynophobic PRUDE!_

_AJ: Fatuous STRUMPET!_

_Ness: What the hell is a strumpet!_

_Rose: Are we really doing this? _

_Ness & AJ: He/ She started it!_

_Rose: Shut the hell UP!_

_Ness: ..._

_AJ: ..._

_Ed: Whoa, apparently little Rosie grows an extra ball in her thoughts._

_Rose: You're going to need and extra ball if you don't shut up._

_Ed: O.o _

_Ali: Are you idiots done. -_- Ness can only keep this up for about 15 minutes._

_All: Sorry._

_Me: Ok I'll find her 'file'._

I concentrated my thoughts on my mother's human life and I felt her file pop up and burst open. All her human memories rushed into my head at high speed. Thousands of blurred pictures and voices flowed through our heads. We saw a lot of green and rain, we saw our grandparents, we saw a beautiful meadow, we saw black eyes and gold eyes, we saw a beautiful family we gold eyes and a big white house, we saw what looked like a party, we saw seven black-eyed vampires standing around our mother... She had a long gash on her arm and blood was everywhere...

Everyone at the table gasped as our concentration was broken and our mental shields snapped closed.

"Whoa!"

Now I understand...

"Who wants to visit the Cullen's table?"

**A/N...DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! What's going to happen at the Cullen table? Do you like the Quints? (I know their attitudes are poor but they are really sweethearts).**

**Oh yea and the song from the last chapter is called "Sad Song" by Christina Perri (You should listen to it. Its such a pretty song to me)**

**And don't forget to review! Reviews are the first ingredient to make a happy author! ^_^**


	3. FOOD FIGHT!

**Chapter 3 is HERE! WOOOOOO \(^_^)/ **

**I DO NOT own Twilight! But I do own Anthony, Edison, Alison, and Rosalina :)**

**Anywho Enjoy!**

**Renesmee's POV**

Ok this may have worked out a little differentlyAli had planned.

My siblings and I made our way over to on our way to the Cullen table when I felt a girl bump me.

"Um Excuse you!" I arched my eyebrow at the girl. She was like an inch shorter than me. She had a blonde, shoulder length choppy bob and ice blue almond shaped eyes. She looked like one of those snotty girls and from the large crowd of boys and girl behind her she must have been popular. "How dare you bump into me! Do you know who I am?" She screeched in a high pitched voice.

"No I don't and honestly I can care less. So how about you buzz off Queen Bee before you squash you like the bug you are." I said slightly irritated. She was kind of started to get on my nerves.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are talking to Heather Hart like that?" One of the boys in her little group said grabbing my shoulder. That was a bad idea. 3...2...1...

"DON"T TOUCH HER!" Anthony spat, roughly pushing the boy off me, causing him to fall on the floor.

By now the whole lunchroom was crowded around us chanting 'fight fight'. The 'popular' kids only laughed and Heather stalked forward towards me.

"What are you gonna do new kids?" She said looking at me and my siblings, smiling sweetly. I smiled back and turn to my siblings.

"Well they want reaction? Let's give it to them." I turned around and saw Heather was still smiling at me.

"FOOD FIIIIIGGGGHHHHT!" My siblings and I screamed. I flipped Heather tray of spaghetti in her face then then hooked my foot around her ankle and tripped her. Then I poured her strawberry milked on her face, ruining her perfect makeup. She let out an ear-shattering scream and ran out of the lunch room. I laughed when she slid on a banana into a wall.

Before I knew it, the whole lunchroom turned into battlefield. Boys were running around fearlessly throwing food at everybody while, the girls were hiding under tables screaming about their hair. I laughed. They were such GIRLS! I grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes, molded it into three perfect little balls and threw them at them girls. They screamed even louder as they potatoes hit them right in the back of their heads, ruining their hair. _Bull's-eye!_

I turned to see my siblings pelting the others from Heather's little clique with food from their trays, while ducking and diving away from all the food getting throw around them. Apparently the girls from Heather's clique got mad because my sisters ruined their clothes and tried to run over to my sisters, looking ready to fight. As soon as the girls came close to hitting Ali and Rose, Rose dodged the attack skillfully and kicked one girl in her in the back, while Ali elbowed the other girl in her rib and pressed a pressure point on the side of her neck a she fell on floor. They laughed, high-fived, and returned to food assault.

Anthony and Edison looked to be having a little too much fun. They weren't throwing soft food at the boys. They were throwing apples, oranges, and closed milk cartons. And by way it all exploded when made contact with the boys I'd say they were use a little of their vampire strength. Plus they were aiming a little lower than necessary. Anthony saw the boy who had grabbed me earlier and threw an apple right at his crotch. His whole face read pain. _Ohhh I know every unborn child in his sack felt that!_ All of the sudden there was a loud screeching sound. The whole lunchroom froze, with food still in their hand, as the Assistant Principal walked into the lunchroom with a messy looking Heather standing next to her.

"Who started this?" The lady yelled, the quiet room causing an echo.

"It was HER!" Heather said pointing her finger at me. "Her and family came and started this whole thing!" Before I could even deny her statement the lady sent my siblings and I to her office.

"That was so SICK!" Edison said high-fiving Anthony.

"Sick-Ass SICK!" Anthony said back in agreement.

"That was the best food fight EVER!" Ali said excited.

"You're only saying that because it was an actual food FIGHT." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah Al didn't you kill that girl?" Rose said jokingly. Ali stuck her tongue out at Rose.

"No idiot! I just put that baby down for her nap! BOOO YA!" We all laughed at her outburst.

"And what about AJ? After that apple to the balls, I bet his kids are gonna be sore!" I laughed high-fiving Anthony.

"If he can even have kids after that! That lil guy's gonna be out of commission for a while." Edison laughed.

"Definitely! But I wonder what our punishment is going to be." I wondered out loud. I can't help thinking we forgot something

"We might get suspended." Ali said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Hopefully." Rose said.

"You are COMPLETELY out-of-order! You've been here for all of 4 ½ hours and you're already causing trouble!" I groaned and put my head in my hands. This lady has been lecturing us for lord knows how long. She had the highest, shrillest most annoying voice I had ever heard EVER! Her voice alone made me want to open my veins! Her voice hitting my eardrum is how I expect ear-sex to feel like! PLEASE STOP!

God finally heard my plea and she ending her lecture.

"Thank you." Rose said shaking.

"I thought it would never end!" Edison said, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Now I'm going to call your parents." She said pulling out her phone and a piece of paper.

We all groaned again. She listened to her talked to mom and then I remembered something. Oh SHIT!

"Guys we forgot all about the Cullens!" I whispered in a panicked voice.

"Fuck and if she comes up here they might see her and try to hurt her again!" Edison even more panicked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "They couldn't hurt mom hurt mom if they tried. She beat them to pulp."

I thumped her forehead. "Of course not physically captain obvious! Mentally, emotionally, psychologically! That's why we can't risk her coming!" I said

"MOM! PLEASE DON'T COME!" "DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" Anthony and I said at the same time. As soon as said that mom said she was on her way and hung up. We all groaned again. _Please don't let her see them!_

**Bella's POV **

I was in the parking lot of Ness, AJ, Ali, Ed, and Rosa's new school. I was slightly irritated that they had already gotten in trouble on their first day but I had kind of expected it. They had already graduated high school and college twice and they get bored very easily. Last time they got bored they got arrested, accused of leading a terrorist attack and gave 5 people a heart attack.

I sighed. "Those guys are going to be the death of me." I mumbled walked towards the school. It must have been lunch-time or something because there were a lot of students standing by their cars laughing and talking the 'awesome food fight' that just occurred. I shook my head and laughed. As soon as that little sound left my mouth, the whole parking lot had eyes on me. Since I had become a vampire my voice changed. Well not really. To me my voice sounds the same but when people hear me it's almost like they become intoxicated. They become drawn to me. It's weird but I like it! I always get my way.

I laughed again and everyone sighed. I shook my head and kept walking until I collided with a tall, muscular man. He turned to apologize but stopped when he saw my face.

"Bella?"

**A/N... Ok first thing I want to say is I'm sooooo sorry for the wait! I've been getting small amounts of writers block (And I was reading Naruto manga XD! Im finally caught up!) *shrugs* If I had more reviews it would have given me me incentive to write (hint hint!)! Anywho I love u guys! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! IF YOU ILL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS! (~O.O)~**


	4. Reunion

**I don't own Twilight...**

**Anywho here's chapter 4 ^_^**

**Enjoy! **

**Bella's POV**

"Bella?" Emmett asked looking closely at my face.

"Hello Emmett." I said folding my arms, smiling sweetly.

"Woah Bella what happened to you? Why are you a vampire? Who did this to you?" I held up my hand.

"I'm sorry Emmett but I have business to attend to. See you later." I said blowing him a kiss and leaving him dumbstruck. He's probably going to get Edward and the rest of his family wait for me outside the school. I sighed and walked into the school and the first thing I noticed was almost every child in there was covered in food. I gaged. Ew and use to like that? It smelt disgusting.

I walked into the office and saw a girl blonde hair with pink milk in her hair and tomato sauce all down the front of her in the corner crying her eyes out. I kind of felt bad for her...Oh I can write her a song!

_You poor little girl_

_That smell makes me hurl..._

Ok maybe I can't write her a song for her.

"Excuse me? I'm Bella Swan and I'm her to pick up the Renesmee, Anthony, Edison, Alison, and Rosalina Swan." I said to the woman behind the desk.

"Ah yes...But Ms. Swan we have you scheduled for a meeting." She said confused.

"Yes and I am so sorry but I am going to have to reschedule." I said, smiling apologetically.

"It's alright dear. But I would still like to explain to you your siblings' violation and their punishment."

"Of course." I said following into a room in the far right corner of the office.

"MOM!" Edison exclaimed as soon as he saw me. Alison and Ness elbowed him in the ribs. Anthony tried to cover up his laugh by coughing but failed HORRIBLLY.

"I mean...Bella!" Edison said less enthusiastically. I held back my laugh the best I could and winked at him. Then I narrowed my eyes at him. I had to play the role of the disappointed guardian right now.

"I was informed by a young lady that your siblings started a massive food fight and caused many students mass amounts of physical and mental damage." I arched my eyebrow at them. They shrugged their shoulders. "So their punishment for their actions will be a two day expulsion and when they return two weeks of detention." My children groaned and I glared at them.

"I'm so sorry my siblings troubling you." I apologized.

"Ugh mom I hate this school!" Nessie said we walked out of the office.

"I don't care. You're staying." I said to her sternly.

"Why we already graduated high school once. Why do we have to do it again?" Anthony groaned. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Because you need something to occupy your time. The last thing we need something like the airplane incident happening again." They all sighed.

"Whatever." They all pouted.

As we walked outside I could see five people standing in the middle of the parking lot. I felt my back stiffen slightly and my eyes narrow. I knew they would be waiting. About a half a second later all of my children froze and growled. They Cullens stared at them confused.

_Calm down!_ They all flinched and straightened their stance. I walked forward towards the Cullens.

"Bella!" Alice said running towards me. The fuck she thought this was?!

"Edison." I said emotionlessly. As soon as Alice got close to me she bounced off Edison's shield and fell on the ground.

"Bella." Alice said looking hurt. I stared at her. Then I looked up to stare at the rest of the Cullens. Emmett looked excited, Jasper looked stoic and ready for anything, and Rosalie looked...angry? I finally turned my eyes to Edward. He had a million emotions written on his face. Happiness, sadness, confusion...All in all he looked kind of pitiful.

"Bella..." Edward said his voice full of longing. I walked towards him until we were our faces were almost touching. I looked up into his golden eyes and stroked the side of his face with the tips of my fingers. He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against my hand.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I.." I put my finger on his lips and shushed him.

"It's ok. I'm not mad." I said softly. It was the truth. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed himself against me, deepening the kiss. The kiss was different from when I was human. It was passionate and full of longing and need. I pulled out of the kiss first and Edward rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Bella." He breathed, his breath washing over my face. I looked into his eyes again. They looked sincere and honest. I smiled sweetly at him and put both of my hands on either side of his face pulling his ear to my lips.

"I hate you, Edward Cullen." I whispered in his ear. Edward's entire body froze. I pushed him off of me and whipped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked in low menacing voice. The Cullens looked shocked and Edward looked devastated. I almost felt sorry for him...almost. "You left me! YOU left ME!" I said putting extra emphasis on my words to stress my point. "The last thing I want to hear is that you LOVE me."

"I left BECAUSE I love you!" As Edward said that I heard several coughs behind.

"BULLSHIT!" Renesmee and Anthony coughed.

"ASSHOLE!" Alison and Edison coughed.

"Dumbass." Rosa said regularly not even bothering to cough. Rosalie and Alice glared at her. "Why are you glaring at me? I'm not the one who told you to leave her, am I? You were supposed to be her best friend! Bella went through A LOT when you left! You left when she needed you the most and WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Rosa screamed.

"Rosa." I said warningly. She took another deep breath and calmed herself. I turned back to the Cullens.

"Bella...We left to protect you." Alice pled trying to get me to understand.

I laughed. "And how do you think that worked out? I died painfully and alone, I'm a vampire, and hell I think the fucking Volturi has a bounty on my head!" The Cullens froze. "You abandoned me and not only did you abandon me, you abandoned them." I said looking at my Renesmee, AJ, Edison, Alison and Rosa. Their eyes widen and their bodies froze while, the Cullens looked confused and Edward looked...well I don't even know how to describe his expression.

"W-what do you mean?" Alice asked. I rolled eyes.

"Really Alice? Look at them!" I exclaimed. "Their hair, their eyes, their faces! They all look exactly like him!"

"So you mean to tell me that..."Rosalie said her voice full of disbelief.

"Yep." I looked at Edward who was staring at me in disbelief. "You left me when I needed you the most. You left me pregnant."

"NESS!" I turned my head to see blur of auburn curls run into the forest.

* * *

**A/N...Sorry for making you wait so long..been goin through alot this month...But I dont care anymore :)**

**Tell me what's on your mind! Review or PM Ill listen :)**


	5. Shock

**Just in case you didn't know I STILL don't own Twilight...**

**Anthony's POV**

"You left me when I needed you most. You left me pregnant."

Wait…WHAT! That means HE'S…

I looked to my right at my siblings, who looked irritated and a little shocked …Then I looked to my left at Ness. Her entire body was rigid and, from the look of her jaw, she was gritting her teeth.

I touched her hand, trying to console her. She must be taking this pretty hard. She yanked her hand away from me as soon as our skin made contact, but it was too late. I had already seen her thoughts.

My eyes widen. _She wouldn't…_

She turned her head slightly to look at me; her brown eyes had a bright red tint to them. She stared at me for half a second before she shot off into the forest.

"NESS!" I yelled, running after her. Her last thought before she let go of my hand replayed over and over in my head.

_I'd rather die than find out who my real father is…_

**A/N.. First off I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter...I just wanted to post something to let you all know I'm still here and I know how it feels to think your getting an update and its only an authors note...VERY disappointing! And I also want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I go to a very demanding school and when I get home I'm damn near dead! (I'm sure the high schoolers reading this understand!) Anywhooo thank you for reading this chapter and rest assured that I'm not letting go of this story and more chapters are DEFINITELY coming. ^_^**


End file.
